Cuckolds and Creampies
by HoneyAlphaPie
Summary: Terra and Ven are in a happy and steady relationship, but Vanitas suddenly has the itch to spice that up for them. "Terra is such a dirty boy, isn't he?" (Explicit)


**This is was a gift to a reader over on AO3. To MoonLord. Hope you and everyone else all enjoy~**

Ventus ran around his apartment in a rush, quickly gathering his things. He was late for work again and his boss was going to kill him if he noticed. Ven sighed as he collected his bag and coat, ready to rush out the door. He saw his brother, Vanitas sitting on the couch with a lit cigarette in his hand and Ven just scoffed at him.

"Put that out Van, you know I don't like that shit in the house." Ven said to his brother and also roommate, as Vanitas lived in the second bedroom of the shared apartment for a few weeks now.

Vanitas stuck his tongue out at Ven and flipped him off.

"It's too fucking cold outside to smoke out there. Just leave me alone, it won't kill anyone. Not quickly at least." He smirked and took a drag as Ven continued to scramble, looking for his car keys.

Terra then came down from up the stairs with Ven's keys in hand. He smiled seeing his cute boyfriend Ventus and leaned down to kiss him, handing him his keys.

"Here you go Ven, you left them in our room last night. Hurry up and get to work before your boss throws a fit. You know how he can be." Terra smiled warmly at his smaller lover and Ven smiled back sweetly at him and kissed him goodbye once more.

Ven nodded to the both of them and waved them goodbye as he walked through the front door and shut it behind him, ready to rush off to work.

The room was quiet now and Vanitas continued to smoke his cigarette. Terra looked at Vanitas for a moment. The two of them didn't really have the closest relationship, always bickering and getting on each other's nerves. Neither really liked the other, but they both cared about Ven, and Vanitas needed a place to stay while he looked for a new job. So they tolerated each other, for the most part.

Terra frowned at Vanitas before walking over and plucking the cigarette from his lips.

"Hey!" Vanitas yelled and Terra tossed the cigarette into Vanitas' drink.

"No smoking in the house." He said sternly, trying to get Vanitas to abide by Ven's rules. He honestly didn't really care, but Ventus cared, so that meant Terra did care.

"Are you fucking serious," Vanitas jumped up from his seat and shoved Terra in the shoulder roughly. "That was my last one."

There was no way to even salvage it. It was completely soaked, and now his drink was wasted too.

Terra righted himself and pushed Vanitas away. "Well that's great, it looks like you won't be smoking in the house then after all."

Vanitas was already not in a good mood today and now Terra was pushing all of the wrong buttons. Vanitas just snapped after that and shoved Terra away roughly, who instantly retaliated and shoved Vanitas back, not letting himself be bullied. Vanitas then grabbed a fist full of Terra's shirt and shoved him to the ground, but Terra reached out and just dragged Vanitas down with him as he fell, accidentally pulling the other male on top himself. Terra grabbed Vanitas and tried to flip them both over on the floor, but Vanitas just grabbed hold of Terra's neck roughly and pinned him down to the ground, and he leaned over him angrily.

Terra squeaked out a choked moan at the feeling. It was all so sudden and forceful, Vanitas was just right there suddenly and had thrown him down, and now he was choking him. Terra ... he felt himself grow aroused by it. The pressure on the pulse points of his throat was something new and foreign to him, and then he felt Vanitas loosen his grip slightly.

Vanitas blinked after hearing Terra's choked gasp and saw the look in Terra's eye. There's a hint of shock, embarrassment... and arousal. Vanitas finally realized what sort of position they were in and then let the thought wash over him before he looked at Terra with a knowing smirk. This was a new development alright.

Vanitas then put his knee higher in between Terra's legs and squeezed his hand around Terra's neck tighter, his fingers holding down on his pulse points, putting pressure on his blood circulation, and not his windpipe so that he could still breath, and Terra gasped as he felt himself grow hard from the sensations. Vanitas's eyes shined in devious glee as he realized how much this was actually affecting Terra.

"You... like this, Terra?" Vanitas asked deviously and pressed his fingers around his neck tighter.

Terra's hand came up to hold Vanitas' wrist and tried to pull him away. He tried to control his breathing and felt himself getting light headed. He moaned when Vanitas's knee brushed against his lower regions and felt his face heat up in shame as he looked back at him. Did he like this..?

Vanitas just looked over him and gripped Terra's neck tighter and he let out a laugh.

"Oh, you're dirty Terra. You're getting hard by me choking you? That's a little messed up don't you think?" He grinned and rubbed his knee into Terra harder, and Terra just made a choked whine. Vanitas loosened his hold on Terra's neck and allowed his blood to flow again.

Terra shook his head and tried to shake the new thoughts from his head. This wasn't right! He was getting turned on by Vanitas! And choking? Terra had never gotten aroused by being touched like that before... so why was it suddenly good now? He felt his face grow more red as Vanitas just kept staring at him with a wicked look in his eyes.

Vanitas just smirked watching him and let his hand run down Terra's chest. He scratched his nails roughly down his torso as he rubbed his knee into Terra's crotch and Terra let out another soft gasp at the sensation. Vanitas just shook his head a little in disbelief with his smirk widening even more.

"You like being a little rough, don't you, Terra? Are you rough with Ven in bed? I imagine he likes it soft though. Venty-Wenty is so vanilla. No, you know what? I bet you actually like to be roughed up, Terra. You like this, don't you? Like me being a little hard on you?"

Vanitas swung his leg over Terra's waist and sat down right on his pelvis, and ground himself down into Terra roughly and bit his lip as he watched Terra grow embarrassed by his arousal.

Terra sat up then quickly and grabbed the others hips tightly as Vanitas rubbed on him. Vanitas made a pleased sound at the action. He reached up and grabbed a fist full of Terra's hair and jerked his head backwards and Terra whined at the force. It hurt, but it felt good.

This was so wrong, Ventus was Terra's boyfriend, so what in the world was he doing with Vanitas? Vanitas was pushing him and pulling him so roughly... why did Terra like it? He usually wasn't into pain and stuff like this. His and Ven's sex life usually stayed quite tame and innocent. He would show Ven a good time as they would cuddle and make love together, but Terra had never once tried to be rougher with Ven. Ven wasn't the type of person to be into that sort of thing, and Terra had just assumed that he too was the same.

Vanitas's rough hands on his neck and in his hair though told him maybe he did like it this way. Terra held onto his hips tightly as Vanitas continued to roll on him, and Vanitas pulled Terra's head back farther to expose his neck. Terra swallowed thickly and Vanitas watched his throat bob before reaching up to bite into Terra's exposed flesh.

"Ah!" Terra yelped at the bite and groaned at Vanitas' continued manipulations. Vanitas laughed against his neck as he bit and licked it, and his hand tightened in Terra's hair roughly. Terra moaned and unconsciously thrusted up into Vanitas's body.

Vanitas moaned then too and smirked against Terra's skin. Their breathing was starting to become more labored as their rutting continued.

"You're so dirty, Terra. What would Ven say, if he saw you getting so worked up by me? His own brother? ...What if he came home and found us?" Vanitas whispered into his ear and Terra groaned as Vanitas ground himself down on him harder.

Vanitas smirked again. "...Maybe you'd like that... you like the idea of being caught? Is that turning you on? The thought that he might come home and see us?" Vanitas rolled his hips again and Terra pulled back against the hand in his hair.

Terra panted and felt his face flush as he thought about that. He silently hoped Ven would not come home. Deep down, he wanted Vanitas to continue what ever this was. This was shameful and wrong, but Terra was suddenly experiencing things he never even thought about. Did he like pain during sex? Ven would never be into trying that with him, but Vanitas looked ready to jump his bones. He didn't want to think about Ven finding them right now, he knew this was wrong and messed up, but Vanitas was so much more then he ever expected. It made him feel ashamed, but he also felt excited almost.

What if Ven did catch them? What would he even do? Ven's eyes would widen and Terra would feel shame in his heart for being caught in the act. He moaned into Vanitas' mouth.

Terra gripped Vanitas's hips and thrusted into him again, wanting more friction. Vanitas's ass was perky on him and Terra suddenly wanted to be buried in it. The thought of it had him close his eyes and hide his face in Vanitas' neck in shame for his desire and he moaned.

Vanitas smirked and felt like he won a prize. Terra was very affected by his actions. Terra was such a slut wasn't he? Vanitas had barely done anything to him, and instead of pushing him away like a good committed boyfriend should have done, Terra just leaned in and looked like he wanted more. From his boyfriends own brother too...

Such a slut... he looked practically touched starved. Vanitas bit Terra's ear as he continued to rock himself in Terra's lap. Terra whined and rubbed himself up into Vanitas's backside. His hands tight on Vanitas's hips still.

"You wanna fuck me, Terra?" Vanitas suddenly whispered into his ear and Terra gasped and held in a broken moan.

It was so wrong... but...

Terra thrusted up into Vanitas again and leaned his head into Vanitas's shoulder and neck, and pressed his lips to the skin finally. Vanitas wrapped his arms around Terra and let his nails drag on his back roughly. Terra groaned and sunk his teeth into Vanitas's skin. He never bit his lovers before, Ventus was on a strict no pain policy when they had sex. Terra found himself wanting to bite on Vanitas though.

Vanitas closed his eyes when he felt Terra give in and he let out a low moan as teeth met his flesh. Terra felt his own arousal flair up at the sound coming from the other male and Terra knew he wanted more. He pushed Vanitas back to the floor and Terra towered over him. They looked at each other while they caught their breath, and Vanitas smirked at Terra's demeanor. He looked like he could burst any minute.

"This is so wrong, Terra. You have a boyfriend. Yet, you want to do dirty things with me?" Vanitas smirked and just reached up to pull Terra down on top of him.

Terra whined again. He did want to do dirty things. What kind of dirty things did Vanitas know of? Terra felt his cock throb in his pants at that thought.

Vanitas pulled Terra down into a heated kiss then, and his hands pulled at Terra's hair roughly. Terra moaned loudly into the kiss and Vanitas immediately shoved his tongue down Terra's throat. Terra's breath was becoming more and more labored and he leaned over Vanitas's body more, wanting to get closer.

Suddenly though, Vanitas shoved Terra off himself roughly and pushed himself away to stand up. He looked down at Terra with a molten gaze.

"You're so filthy Terra. Look at you getting all worked up. ...What kind of dirty things are you thinking about?" Vanitas bit his lips as he looked down at Terra's kneeling form.

Terra panted and looked at Vanitas with shame welling up in his heart. He was dirty, he was thinking about having dirty rough sex with Vanitas. The thought turned him on and Terra looked away then.

This was wrong. He shouldn't be doing this! Ventus was his Boyfriend, Vanitas was Ven's BROTHER!

But then... why did it turn Terra on so much to think about it?

Ventus would probably be so ashamed of him though, if he ever found out... Ventus would be so disgusted by Terra for touching his own brother...

But...

If Ven never found out...

Terra felt his own arousal throb in his pants again and he felt his heart burn in more shame at the thought. Could he really do that to Ven?

Vanitas walked over and grabbed Terra's hair again and pulled him up roughly into another kiss. Vanitas loved the look of shame that crossed Terra's features. Nothing could compare to that, the look of humiliation and shame in someone's eyes. It was absolutely divine. That look couldn't be manufactured, and the real pleasure came from knowing that the emotions they were feeling were very real, that someone's true and most darkest thoughts were shameful and wrong. And that thought turned Vanitas on very much. Terra was so dirty, wasn't he. Just begging to come out and have some real fun.

Vanitas could show him some real fun...

"Let's go to your room Terra. Your bed is bigger than mine."

Terra sucked in a breath at Vanitas's words. Was this really going to happen? And.. in his bed too? Ventus would not be pleased by that, and Terra felt his face heat up as he was turned on by the thought. It was so dirty.

Vanitas dragged Terra to stand and threw him up against the wall then, and Vanitas brought their mouths together again. He pressed his whole body against Terra's and put his knee back in between his legs. Terra whined and pulled him closer unconsciously, and Vanitas bit Terras lip before stepping away again. The tease.

Terra was in a daze. But he knew what he wanted. He stepped forward to Vanitas , wanting to stay close to him, and Vanitas just smirked wickedly as he lifted his hand to the front of Terra's shirt and started to pull him toward the bedroom.

Once they had reached the room, Vanitas practically purred seeing the bed. He could not wait to fuck Ven's boyfriend right in his own bed. Soiling their sheets and marking it as his own. God it was positively sinful. He looked back to Terra with lust in his eyes and grabbed his arm to make him stand in the middle of the room.

"Ready to have some real fun?" Vanitas purred and started to pull at Terra's shirt and Terra just let him remove it. Terra moved to pull at Vanitas's shirt too, but Vanitas slapped his hands away.

"You first. I want to see you naked Terra. Take off your pants for me." He even stepped away to get a better look at all of Terra's body.

There was a light dusting of red on Terras face as he realized he was really gunna do this. He undid his pants and stepped out of all of his clothes finally and stood there. He felt nervous under Vanitas's predatory gaze, but it also sparked his arousal. Ven never looked at him like that, like he was a piece of meat that he wanted to eat.

Vanitas bit his lip as he looked at Terra's body. He was very attractive. Vanitas could not wait to touch his skin...

"Get on your knees for me, Terra." Vanitas stepped forward and pointed to the floor and Terra thought about it for a moment before complying.

Vanitas instantly grabbed Terra's hair once he was down and forced Terra to look up at him, now at a height advantage. Terra made a noise of discomfort and of pleasure. This was new. And holy shit, he was getting so turned on. And they hadn't even done anything yet.

"You look so pretty on your knees in front of me, Terra." Vanitas purred into his ear and started to bite at it and Terra reached up to put his hands on Vanitas's hips. Vanitas let him touch for a brief moment before pulling away again. He unzipped his jeans and reached his hand inside to pull at his cock, releasing it from the confines. Terra found himself nibbling at his bottom lip as he watched Vanitas intently.

"You look like you could use a tasty treat Terra, open up for me, huh?" Vanitas smirked and pressed closer to Terra's face, rubbing the head of his penis on Terras cheek and lips.

Terra whimpered and tentatively licked at the head before taking the tip in between his lips. No turning back now..

Vanitas didn't want to waste time though. He thrusted into Terra's warm mouth and moaned at the heat surrounding him. Terra, not expecting it, choked on the appendage and struggled to catch his breath. He tried to pull away, but Vanitas grabbed him by the hair, and held his head tightly in position as he began to thrust himself in and out of Terra's hot mouth.

"Mmff!" Terra groaned and felt tears start to well up in his eyes, and he just resigned to holding his mouth open for Vanitas. It was too much. And it was turning Terra on. The roughness, the pain. It was something completely new and almost overwhelming to Terra. He let out a weak whimper as he felt drool come out of his mouth. The drag of Vanitas's cock in his throat and on his tongue was rough and hot. Terra could feel his own arousal twitch and ache as Vanitas continued to fuck his face.

"God Terra, such a hungry slut, huh? You like this? You're sucking me off so well... so good Terra, who knew you had such a mouth on you." Vanitas moaned and continued to fuck Terra's mouth, loving the sight of his lips around his cock. Vanitas felt himself getting close and thrust himself up to the hilt in Terra's throat and released himself inside. He could feel Terra struggling to swallow it all and backed away so Terra could breath again.

Terra gasped and gagged as he was released and fell forward on his hands and knees. He panted for breath and wiped his chin from the drool and cum there. When he finally looked up, Vanitas was staring at him with a wild look in those amber colored eyes.

"Look at you Terra.. Rock hard and tears in your eyes... delicious." Vanitas grabbed Terra's hair tightly, and pulled him up to lick the tears from his cheeks. Terra whimpered, feeling his arousal ache between his legs. Why was all this so ... erotic to him?? Vanitas was being really rough with him, and it almost scared Terra how much he wanted more.

"Vanitas..." Terra mumbled and tried to pull him closer to himself, but Vanitas just pulled away.

"Get on the bed Terra. I'm not finished with you, yet."

~~~

Ventus sighed as he drove home. He had gone into work, only to find out , that it was actually his day off. Ven was happy to go home now and spend the rest of the day with his wonderful boyfriend Terra. They could spend the rest of the day together, maybe even playing in their bed some. That would be fun, Ven decided and made his drive back home.

When he arrived, the apartment seemed empty at first. That was strange.

"Terra?" Ventus called out, starting his ascent up the stairs. He heard a faint noise from their bedroom, and smiled knowing it was his boyfriend. Was he getting started with out Ven? Ventus smiled thinking about Terra touching himself, waiting for Ven to come home so they could make love again.

Ventus climbed the stairs quickly and opened his bedroom door, excited to see what Terra was getting into. "Terra, baby you getting started without me?" He called but then stopped as he gazed upon the scene laid out in front of him.

Terra was on his knees on their bed, spread out and body flush red with shame... exceptionally turned on. A ball gag in his mouth, and his arms bound with ropes behind his back.

And behind him... Was Vanitas. Pounding into him. Fucking him.

Ven stared in shock, Unable to say anything. The scene burning into his mind.

The couple on the bed noticed immediately when Ventus walked in. Terra felt shock and fear in his heart , and Vanitas just smirked, not stopping his constant thrusting into Terra's sweet ass.

"Venty-Wenty! You finally decide to join us!" Vanitas called and smirked wickedly as his sharp thrusts pulled weak pitiful moans from Terra underneath him. "You're boyfriend is such a slut Ven, did you know? He's taking my cock so well, like he was meant for it. I had him begging and crying for it earlier, you should have seen him. He was gorgeous. Weren't you Terra?" Vanitas rubbed his hands on Terra's body before slapping an ass cheek hard. Terra's head shot up and he moaned at the sensation.

"MMmh!" Terra tried to call out from around the ball gag but was unable, and could not move from his position on the bed as he was restrained with bonds and ropes, his hands tight behind his back. Terra was helpless to Vanitas's assault and could do nothing to stop Ventus from seeing him in such a state.

Vanitas just laughed as he continued to thrust hard against him, causing Terra to gasp around the gag every time.

Ven had not moved since he walked in the door. Eyes fixed on Terra. On his face. On his body. On Vanitas driving in and out of him like a well oiled piston. Over and over. Ven was hypnotized. Transfixed on the scene playing out in front of his eyes.

Vanitas watched Ven with a wide smirk. "Awe-stuck, Ven? He's beautiful like this isn't he? Such a slut for cock! Practically begged for mine! ..Why don't you sit down and stay awhile, Ven? Watch as I fuck your boyfriend silly. I think Terra likes to be watched. You got a voyeur kink, Terra? So naughty. A filthy whore huh." Vanitas continued to say inappropriate things as he thrusted his fat cock inside Terra's tight asshole. The man had not been fucked in quite some time as he was really tight around Vanitas and it made Vani purr at what all this must be doing to poor Terra.

Terra whined around the ball gag and whimpered pitifully. His own cock was rock hard underneath him, trapped between his stomach and the mattress. The constant thrusting of Vanitas behind him caused Terra to rub on the mattress and create a wet spot there. It was maddening, and now Ventus was staring at him. His eyes boring holes into Terra's skin.

Ventus moved to shut the door finally and sat down in a chair located at the corner of the room. Terra watched him in shock and shame that Ven could see everything. Hear everything. He was going to just sit there and watch???

Vanitas did not let up on his assault either, only seemingly increased the pressure as Ven watched them both.

"Yeah Ven, go ahead and sit. Watch Terra take it all. You like this don't you?" Vanitas began, " I mean, look at Terra go... taking my cock so eagerly.. have you ever seen him like this before? He's so hungry for cock, so hungry to be dicked down. Do you ever fuck him like this Ven? He's so tight around me, I can feel him trying to keep me inside, clenching around me.." Vanitas continued to say lewd things as he fucked Terra's supple ass. He rubbed his hands on the cheek, before slapping it hard. Terra yelped and jumped up at the pain, but then moaned as Vanitas pressed into him roughly.

"Hnnng" Terra whimpered and tried to swallow the drool collecting in his mouth from behind the gag. All the sensations were too much, and Ven's eyes on his body were so intense.

Ventus just sat silently. An obvious bulge in the front of his jeans , but he made no move to touch it. Ven just kept watching the pair writhe on the bed together.

"Take the gag off him Van," Ventus finally said in a raw voice, and Vanitas just smirked.

"Only if you gag him with your cock instead Ven. Terra needs to be full from all angles, isn't that right, pet" Vanitas ran his hand on Terra's side before grabbing his hip roughly and fucked into him deeper. "Like the cock slut you are, hungry to be filled from both sides, huh Terra?"

"Mhhf!" Terra moaned and shook in ecstasy, feeling himself cum on the mattress and creating a larger wet spot there. Vanitas groaned at the tight clenching around his cock.

"You came just from the thought of Ven fucking your mouth? I Told you, Ven, such a filthy cock whore you have here."

Ventus finally stood up in a rush and practically stomped over to Terra. He removed the gag and let Terra breathe for a moment.

"Gah! Ven!" He coughed and gasped. "I'm sorry Ven! I'm sorry!" He said now that he had his voice back but it seemed like Ven did not hear him.

Ventus grabbed Terra's face by the jaw and forced him to look upwards. Vanitas continued to push in and out of Terra's asshole the whole time, causing them to bounce slightly on the bed.

Ven traced his thumb on Terra's lips, and Terra opened them as he whimpered. Ven stuck his thumb in and Terra moaned and licked and sucked on the appendage.

Ven swallowed thickly, watching Terra. Vanitas was right... Terra was hungry, it seemed. Ven felt his own arousal throb. He unzipped his own jeans and took out his cock and Terra whimpered at the sight.

"V-Ven..." Terra was so embarrassed by everything and also so so turned on. He wanted Ven's cock in his mouth, suddenly wanting to be spit roasted by both the brothers.. God, it was so wrong yet felt so good.

Terra eagerly wrapped his lips around Ventus's member and Ven moaned at the warmth around him. Vanitas laughed from his place behind Terra and used the momentum from his thrust to force Terra to choke on Ven's cock more.

Ven started panting for breath, feeling the swell of pleasure race inside of him. He watched Vanitas continue to drive into his boyfriend, earning many whimpers and moans from Terra, which sent direct vibrations to Ventus's cock. The three continued to move and thrust on each other, the pleasure building.

Terra felt like he was going to cum again, the sensations from both holes driving him insane. He whined around Ven's cock and tried to breath around it as he felt himself growing closer and closer to orgasm.

Vanitas felt his orgasm finally approach and took his sweet time before he could release himself. He wanted this to last. He looked up to Ventus and watched as he had his hand fisted in Terra's hair as he fucked his mouth open. Terra looked positively blitzed out of his mind by everything.

"Look at you Ventus, who would have though you'd get so turned on by me railing your boyfriend? Have you always been into fucked up shit like this or is this a new thing? You're both so dirty, just LETTING me do this to you both. You're both little sluts arn't you?" Vanitas cackled and Ven felt himself grow red from embarrassment, and also get harder by his words.

Ventus could not deny that this whole thing was incredibly hot. He should have been furious, if not for the pure look of bliss on Terra's face when he walked in. Terra never looked that gone when they had sex before, and Ventus wanted to see more now. Maybe he would have to try fucking Terra sometime, would he react like this to Ven's touch too?

Ventus finally came with a gasp, holding Terra's head in a vice like grip. Terra whimpered and choked again on the cum gushing down his throat and struggled to swallow it all with Ventus still firmly inside him, not letting up.

Vanitas came too at the sight of Terra beginning to panic at the lack of air he was getting. That was positively divine , seeing them both like that, so driven by their primal urges..

Vanitas pulled out and spanked Terra's ass again hard, and pulled a cheek back to see his cum drip out of Terra's abused hole. Vanitas stood on shaky legs and zipped up his jeans, never having taken a single article of clothing off, and made his way to the door.

"Alright you too have fun now, I'm going to get a pack of smokes. Try not to get to much cum everywhere huh."

Ventus panted as he looked at Terra, still on his knees with his hands tied. Terra also caught his breath and began to explain himself.

"Ven I -" he started but was cut short as Ventus grabbed the gag again and placed it back in Terra's mouth, licking the straps around his head.

"Mm??" Terra mumbled questioningly , what was Ventus doing? Before he realized it, Ventus was moving to stand behind him. He felt hands on his raw ass and hung his head as he felt his cock twitch back to life. Hard again?! Terra groaned and felt Ventus finger his asshole, scooping up some of Vanitas's cum from his skin, before pushing his fingers inside.

"Seems like you could go another round, Terra. You sure were naughty weren't you, fucking Vanitas behind my back like that? Did it feel good Terra? To have his cock inside of you? You sure like having things inside of you huh.."

Terra could not believe his ears and felt his cock grow hard under him, Ven's voice driving straight to his arousal. Fuck, that was hot.

Ventus pulled at his own cock again before lining up to Terra's ass and pushing in. Vanitas's cum being used as a lubricant , and Terra whined breathlessly around the gag, feeling wild by it all.

Ven placed his hands on Terra's hips, and ran his thumbs on Terra's red ass cheeks. Vanitas had sure done a number on him huh? He began to thrust into Terra quickly feeling extremely turned on by everything.

"This feel good Terra? Like my cock inside you? Better than Vanitas? Bet you'd like it if we both filled up your tight little ass huh?" Ventus had no idea where all these lewd things were coming from, he NEVER acted like this, usually to embarrassed or shy. But seeing Terra so brokenly wrecked by all the fucking, made Ven go a little feral. He fucked Terra hard and held his hips tight, creating bruises. Terra arched back and pushed his ass back to Ven , wanting more. Wanting it harder.

"Such... a slut, Terra.." Ven mumbled brokenly and came inside of Terra, and Terra moaned loudly feeling filled up with all the cum. It dripped out of him and fell to the mattress.

Ven got up from the bed and put himself back into his pants. He ran a hand though his honey blonde hair and looked back to Terra with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"I'm going to go out for a while too, Terra. You'll be fine on your own right?" He smiled and walked out of the room with out giving Terra a chance to do anything about it. Not that he could do anything, as he was still bound and gagged on the bed, and rock hard against the mattress.

Terra whined pitifully, begging release.

Ventus had just left him!!

He supposed it was his punishment for what he had done.

Hopefully one of the boys would come home soon though and help him out, lest he be stuck here all night with a raging hard on and cum all over him.

Terra whined again, as he wasn't sure which brother he wanted to come home first though. Ven or Van?


End file.
